Lucy's Amnesia (Natsu x Lucy)NaLu
by AnimeCoupleFinder
Summary: When Lisanna came back Lucy became alone so she decided to use this time to dig her past more.While digging her past she was reunited with her Childhood Friend but on the day of their reunion she met an accident which caused her to lose all of her memories of the guild and Natsu.Her only guide right now is what happens when she comes back and Natsu realizes his feelings?
1. Time to Think

This is my first time writing a fanfic so forgive me if there are grammar mistakes and If there are like ball or new clothes Sorry since I won't be able to descibe how it looks exactly 'cause I suck at describing things and all but I'll try my best ...so I'm so sorry .

.  
>Chapter 1:Time to think!<br>Ever since Lisanna came back I'm always spending my time alone in the guild sometimes I don't know if they even noticed that I'm here,then suddenly something crossed my mind what if I use this time to think about my life I...I wanna use this time to dig about my past even more I (Lucy) probably won't even notice if i'm gone or not so in the end I decided to take the time to think.

"I wonder if I should write them a letter...fine even if they don't notice if I'm gone I'm gonna write them a letter"Lucy said "Maybe I should give this to master Makarov"she thought while writing the letter .

*The Next Day*  
>"6:30 a.m...maybe I should drop off this letter to the guild right now"Lucy thought as she got out of her bed "I wish the guild would notice me sometimes...well I can't blame them"Lucy said to cheer herself<p>

After she finished eating,she fixed herself up to get ready to leave (I'm sorry if I have a grammar mistake by now I'm kinda tired)  
>when she arrived at the guild the guild was still empty the only one she saw was Mirajane so she approached her to ask where the Master is.<p>

.  
>"Good Morning Mira"Lucy said to greet Mirajane "Good Morning to you too Lucy what brings you here early?"Mirajane greeted followed with a question " biggie I just wanted to talk to master where is he?"Lucy responded with a question (Too XD)<br>"His in his office."Mirajane answered with a smile "Thanks".

.  
>*At Makarov's Office*<br>*knock* *knock*  
>"Come in...what brings you here Lucy my child?"Makarov asked Lucy "Here."Lucy said while handing the letter to Makarov "What's this"he asked "I have a favor to ask of you Master...please read that letter to the whole guild after one month...because I be leaving the guild for a while"<br>"Why's is that?" Makarov said while sweat dropping "I...I want to dig about my past more but don't worry I'll be back"Lucy explained "Read this to them after one month...then you mean its more than one month?"Makarov asked "Well I'm digging about my past afterall so it will take at least months but it won't take years"Lucy said cheerfully to lighten up the mood "Very well...be careful on you journey"Makarov said to end the conversation "Thank you...I will"Lucy responded .

.  
>"I think I'll go to the Heartfillia's Mansion...yep I'll start there"Lucy thought As she arrived to the Mansion she remembered many things in the past,as she explored even more she came across a picture album "Ahh~this was me when I was little I think I was 4 or something"As she flipped to the next page she saw Michelle the doll she received on her birthday "Michelle..."Trying not to cry Lucy flipped the next page there she saw a picture where there was a boy who looks alittle like Natsu because of his messy,spikey black hair "who is this boy?" Lucy asked herself She tried to went through her memories but no such luck she still couldn't remember who the boy was.<br>"No...this is not gonna work the more I think about it the more I don't remember anything...I think I'll go for a walk...yep that will clear my mind"Lucy thought while she returned the album to its rightful place As she was walking around the town near to the mansion she still could not get the boy out of her mind she kept asking herself"Who was he?"then she suddenly remembered something "Don't tell me its-"She was cut off because someone just suddenly hugged her from behind ~To be Continued~ Ah~I'm glad that I finished this chapter in one day...well this chapter is short so no figure that I could finish this in one day XD By The Way (BTW) I look forward to your review pls...have mercy one me T_T 


	2. Childhood Friends

LOL...After I finished the Chapter 1 I immidietly wrote this chapter XD .

.

.

Chapter 2:Childhood Friend!  
>"Who!-"Lucy said while tring to look who it was "It's me!"a male voice said When Lucy finally saw who it was she suddenly remembered the boy in the picture since he looks alot like him "Y-y-you...are you...U-Ukyo"Lucy said trying not to cry The man nodded "Ukyo!I missed you so much"Lucy said while hugging Ukyo Ukyo hugged back .<p>

*Back at the Guild*  
>Natsu:Hey Lucy let's go gr-...eh where's Lucy?<br>Natsu went to Mirajane to ask where Lucy is.  
>"Mira where's Lucy"Natsu asked Mirajane "I don't know this morning she went to master's office then after that she left"Mirajane answered while cleaning the counter "Hmm~Thanks for the information"Natsu said to Mirajane Natsu went to Makarov's office to ask where Lucy is Makarov but said that he dosen't know where she is.<br>"That's strange I wonder where Lucy is?...maybe she's at her aparment"Natsu thought his mood light up "Happy!Let's go to Lucy's apartment"Natsu said as he called out to Happy "Aye sir!"Happy responded .

*Back at the *town*  
>"So...all these years you been... training you really grown..."Lucy said to Ukyo with a cheerful voice "You too...you are 23 years old right you still look like 17"<br>"Well I gotta tell you something"Lucy said in kind of a deep voice After Lucy explained what happened to Ukyo why she is still 17 years old "I see well now I'm older than you Lucy..and look"Ukyo said while pointing at his arm "Woooh~! you're a Fairy Tail member"Lucy said amazed "That's great now we can be together"Lucy said while staring at his insignia Ukyo blushed a little so he looked down so that Lucy would not noticed that one of his things fell out in the road So he went to get it but before he got it Lucy saw a carriage that was out of control Unable to shout at Ukyo because of fear She pushed Ukyo on the other side of the road but Lucy did not make it she was hit by the carriage.

.  
>*Back at the guild (Natsu)<br>As Natsu went to Lucy's aparment she was nowhere insight he started to panic that she might have quitted Fairy Tail and left but her things were still there so Natsu's feeling of sadness and happiness was decided to ask the landlady (something like that)  
>but the landlady said that she dosen't know either where Lucy feeling dissapointed left the apartment (with Happy) to go back to the guild.<p>

.  
>*One month Later:Fairy Tail Guild*<br>Master Makarov came out of his office because this is the day where Lucy said to him to read the letter she gave Makarov came out the first one he saw was Natsu who is sulking in the felt that today is different because the guild was awfully later he felt that he now needed to break the silence so he screamed.  
>"Brats! I have to tell you something"Makarov screamed across the room but no one moved a muscle to turn around to Makarov and then he said "It's about Lucy!"Makarov soon Natsu and the others heard it they were slapping questions at Makarov's face...XD "Where's Lucy?"<br>"Is She Okay?"  
>"Did she left Fairy Tail?"<br>"Why didn't she visited/go to the guild this past month"  
>and many others were asked but most of the question was asked but Natsu "Silence!Brats"Makarov snapped "She left us a letter before she left she said to read it after one month"Makarov explained,while Makarov was opening the letter Natsu could not calm down .<br>What Lucy's letter says:  
>Hello!Everyone as you may have noticed or not I have not been going to the guild for one month the reason why is because I wanna know more about my past don't worry it won't take years and I have a message for Team Natsu:Lisanna could be my replacement but I think its much more better if she become a new member of our team.<br>Please don't bother looking for me -Love,Lucy .  
>"That's all"Makarov said ending the meeting with the whole guild "It still dosen't calm me at all"Natsu said with worriedness "Yeah me too"Said Erza "Do you want me to find out what's happening to Lucy right now"Said Cana suprising team Natsu "Yes,Please"Natsu pleaded As Natsu and the others wait for Cana's fortune telling to be done,The whole team Natsu is still worried about Cana's fortune telling was done she suddenly gapsed.<br>"No...N-No...this can't be"Cana said shocked while standing "W-what is it?"the whole guild asked "Lucy...Lucy will meet a terrible accident and it could cost her life"Cana said with a trembling voice "LUCY!"Natsu screamed as he walks out of the guild "Natsu!...stop!"Erza halted Natsu "What are you gonna do?"Erza asked Natsu "I'm going to save Lucy before it happens"Natsu said with a angry voice "It's...too late...stop"Cana said with a down voice "What do you mean by too late?"Levy asked trying not to cry "I'm...reading about her past...it means it...already happened"Cana said crying That words caused Natsu to rage even more but before he could disappear the whole guild stopped him and they locked him in a room they're afraid that Natsu will go berserk which is already they sealed Natsu off in a room with Freed's spell they decided to only set Natsu free when he calmed down which is not gonna happen anytime was screaming at the room saying:"LUCY!GIVE ME BACK LUCY!"over and over again .

*Back at the town (Hospital)  
>"How is she?"Ukyo aked the doctor "She's fine but she lost her memories well half of her memory"the doctor explained "Well...I'm glad she's okay can I see her?"<br>the doctor simply nodded .

*Back at the guild*  
>Natsu still hasn't calm down but his not screamning the words he said before he is just simply screaming trying to get out of the room "Looks like he's not gonna calm down anytime soon"Erza stated fighting back tears "Natsu...Lucy..."Lisanna said while crying "What should we do?"Gray asked Erza while a tear is sliding in his cheek "I don't know...what can we do?"Erza said she was now crying "M-Maybe C-Cana is wrong...this time"Gray said while trying to comfort Erza "I wish but she was never wrong"Erza responded "I wish we could help her but...we don't know where she is now"Erza continued half of the guild was crying while the other half was fighting back their tears...all of them wished that Cana was wrong,even Cana wished she was wrong but all of her predictions were of them were crying when suddenly an Idea popped at Erza's head "C-C-Cana..."Erza trying to hold back more of her tears "u-um"Cana said in response "Did you read Lucy future...maybe...maybe-"<br>"I tried but I can't read it its too complicated"Cana said trying to calm herself While the whole guild was NOW crying no one noticed that Natsu's screaming stopped In Natsu mind there was only:Lucy~!  
>~To be Continued~ <p>


	3. 4 Months

I hope you enjoy this chapter...I think this chapter is gonna be short so...I'm sorry...but I'll write Chapter 4 right away .

.  
>Chapter 3:4 months<p>

It's now usual for the whole guild to be down...until right now they still don't know if Lucy's dead or not.  
>Some of the guild members were trying their best to cheer up each works but after a few hours or minutes they come back to their gloomy state No cheering worked on Natsu ever since that time he never smiled only goes to the guild to see if Lucy will come back or not it's been 4 months since he started behaving like passing day Natsu's hope is slowly crushed but he refuses to give up he still wanted to wait for Lucy.<br>"Natsu..."Lisanna said in worry "You been like this Natsu even the whole guild is worrying about you come on cheer up"Lisanna said trying to cheer Natsu up "I wanted to but...I can't"Natu said in a low down voice Lisanna stayed at Natsu's side that whole day to atleast comfort him "I really wanted to see you Lucy"Natsu thought loudly .

*Next Day*  
>"Do you wanna go on a job?"Erza asked Natsu "No thank you why don't you ask Gray"Natsu responded "He's with Juvia today"Erza said Erza already knew that Natsu would say No "Well...I'll go to a mission alone today"Erza thought to herself The moment Erza left...Natsu left the guild to Lucy's apartment he remembered how Lucy always scolded him everytime he transpasses her apartment "Lucy...where are you?"Natsu said while crying .<p>

.  
>*Back at Erza*<br>When Erza came back she stopped by the Magnolia station,there she saw a familiar blond woman when she aproached her she was holding back her tears the moment the blond woman turned bursted in tears .

I think you already know who it is

~To be continued~ No worries I'm Writing Chapter 4 right now oh and in chapter 2 the scene where Natsu screamed:GIVE LUCY BACK TO ME! it was my cousin's Idea so thank her if you liked that part ^/^


	4. Reunion!

Yay!We're now in Chapter 4 I was actually thinking to lay off this series for a while and write the new series I just came up with but I decided to finish this one first...XD .

Chapter 4:Reunion The moment the blond turned around Erza burst into tears and suddenly hugged Lucy it was a moment of happiness for her she could not wait to drag Lucy into the guild and tell to everyone what happened but what Erza heard next shocked her.  
>"Who are you? Why are you hugging me?"Lucy asked could not believe her ears she ended the hug and look at Lucy then she thought"This is Lucy right?"Erza thought while looking into Lucy's eyes "There's no way I'm mistaken brown eyes,blond hair,her voice everything about her is Lucy"Erza thought lost her thoughts when Lucy said:"Excuse me but who are you?...I'm Lucy Heartifillia"Lucy introduced her self Erza's eyes widened "It's really Lucy but...why dosen't she remember me?"Erza thought "My name is Erza Scarlet"Erza introduced with a smile "Um...this may be a weird question but do you know me?"Lucy asked Erza "Y-yeah...kind of."Erza answered "Then do you know where Fairy Tail is?"Lucy asked "Yeah and It's-"But before Erza could finish her sentence she was cut down by someone saying:"Lucy where are you?"<br>"Ukyo,Over here"Lucy responded Erza saw a man that looked like Natsu but with a black hair he has a black jacket and black pants with belt and black boots "What's going on?"Erza thought Erza was suprised when the man spoke her name:"Erza Scarlet..."then she was more shocked by this:"I gotta tell you something"

.  
>*Back at the Guild*<br>"We're back!"Gray said while entering the guild "Welcome back you two"Mirajane said to greet Gray and Juvia "So...Natsu is still there huh"Gray said "Yes...Everyday he does nothing but just sit there"Mirajane said Gray walked at Natsu and taunted him but Natsu just sat there like he dosen't hear finally gave up and sat on one of the tables Fairy Tail is finally coming back to normal they are becoming more cheerful every passing day except for just sat there everyday waiting for Lucy's return until now his still holding onto his hopes that one day Lucy will come passing day Natsu realised how Lucy felt when she was left alone in a corner Natsu:"Maybe she really left the guild and made the "dig past thing" a made up reason to probably told the master to keep it a secret that she left"Natsu he thought about it again and smelled a familliar scent then he thought"This smell...*sniff**sniff*...If i'm right..*sniff**sniff*"As Natsu continued sniffing there are some Fairy Tail members noticed him including are all wondering what was he sniffing because of the wonder Gajeel began sniffing too then he thought as he sniff:"Oi...oi...Salamander...don't tell me"Gajeel could tell at Natsu's face that he was making sure that it was Lucy's smell but the others are still wondering what was he's sniffing (I think I made a grammar mistake here by now sorry) when Mirajane was about to ask what was Natsu suddenly stood up and yelled:  
>"LUCY!"then Natsu ran out of the guild,the whole guild followed they saw a blond girl with brown eyes and a nice figure (OHHH).The whole guild was shocked at what were they seeing right now.<p>

Natsu hugged Lucy crying and he said:"I missed you Lucy...I'm glad you're finally back!".Natsu was shocked at what he heard next:"Pink hair...you're Natsu right Natsu was shocked at Lucy's reaction then he looked at was looking at him kind of down when suddenly Ukyo spoke turning Natsu's attention to him "I have to tell you something"Ukyo said .

*Inside the Guild*  
>"What are you saying?...she lost her memories"Natsu said suprised "Yes...and the moment she woke up the only one she remembers was me"Ukyo explained "You gotta be kidding me"Natsu said with a kind of angry voice "How did she lost it?"Erza asked Ukyo "She met an accident,the day we were reunited she met an accident a out-of-control carriage bumped her hard and the impact was strong and she bumped her head into the ground real hard...the doctor said that she may or not regain her memories it's a fifty-fifty chance"Ukyo explained "How did she got into "the" accident in the first place?"Gray asked<p>

"It was because of me"Ukyo said with a tone of regret "Because of you?"Natsu asked "You see, when I was looking at the ground I noticed that one of my things fell at the middle of the road when I went to get it I didn't notice the carriage Lucy pushed me in the other side to save me but she didn't made it"Ukyo expalined While Ukyo was telling the team Natsu about what happened Natsu was looking at Lucy who's with the rest of the guild getting to know each other (more).The whole guild already knew that Lucy had a amnesia but they did not know how it happened.

"Then what do we do?"Natsu everyone in Team Natsu was thinking of what to do Lucy suddenly came out of nowhere asking where she lives "Um...sorry to interrupt but where do I live?..."Lucy asked the whole Natsu team"I know exactly where you live."Natsu answered while putting his hands on her shoulders and smiling really big "Ahh...Thank you."Lucy said with a smile.

.  
>*Later*<br>"I'll be fine...Ukyo"Lucy said to assure Ukyo"I got Natsu-san with me"Lucy added"Okay..."Ukyo said As the two were leaving Natsu felt that there's someone glaring at him but he dosen't know who it was so he decided to ignore Natsu and Lucy walked to Lucy's apartment the two talked alittle their conversation began when Natsu asked for Lucy to stop calling him Natsu-san.  
>"Um...Lucy can you stop calling me Natsu-san just plain Natsu is fine"Natsu said while blushing alittle bit"Sure."Lucy said "Um... you just met me(again) and you are already fine walking with me alone...I'm sure you know what I mean?"Natsu asked"Ah...you know this morning Erza-san said about you being my bestfriend and she also said that on jobs we're always together...so I had a feeling I could trust you and I'm right"Lucy answered while Natsu blushed a they reached the apartment Natsu told Lucy to stop calling everyone in the guild with "san" just their first name is enough.<p>

~To be Continued~ Ah~I'm glad I finished it 


	5. Realization!

Um...I'll be making a NaLu oneshot after this...just sayin' :P...and also the whole guild now knows about Ukyo being a member (Happened behind the scenes)

.

Chapter 5:Realization!

"Ohayo!"Natsu screamed to greet everyone while entering the guild after that Natsu spotted Erza and asked her about Lucy

"Yo!Erza...do you know where Lucy is?"Natsu asked Erza

"Lucy and Ukyo went out for a job"Erza answered,Natsu got a little disappointed Erza chuckled

"Lucy said to greet you for her so Good Morning...she was looking around for you when she got here but Ukyo dragged her out to a job"Erza explained Natsu was a bit happy that Lucy was looking for him.

"What's this? Flame brain's jealous"Gray taunted Natsu

"It's none of your bussiness popsicle?"Natsu returned with a glare

"Wanna go at it"Gray said returning the galre to Natsu,Then they just bralwed at each other

"You're not stopping them Erza-san?"Wendy asked Erza

"Right,right I know by now you're already stopping them"Carla added

"I'm letting them off today..."Erza answered

"Eh?"Wendy and Carla said confused

"...These past 4 months all Natsu did was wait for Lucy to come back...all those times must been sad...so I'll let them enjoy for today"Erza continued

Mirajane appeared out of nowhere and said:"Here's your Strawberry shortcake Erza...and you know today I noticed at how Lucy and Ukyo looked at each other it's not "Only Friends look" it's more like "Lovers look"Mirajane stated

When Natsu heard about what was Mirajane talking about he paused for a second leaving him open for any attacks,Gray took the chance and punched Natsu causing him to fly over to the wall when Natsu was about to make his comeback he noticed a blond mage entering the was Lucy then Lucy greeted everyone few seconds later Lucy noticed Natsu at the wall with a few bruises and a red mark on his face(from Gray's punch") Lucy approached Natsu and asked him if he was okay

"Are you Okay,Natsu?"Lucy asked/said while holding out her hand to him

"Yeah,I'm okay"Natsu replied with a smile and taking Lucy's hand to get up

"Why are you guys fighting anyway?"Lucy asked Natsu

"Ah...this is how it is...don't mind it we're always like this"Natsu explained

"Yeah~ but still you guys shouldn't fight"Lucy said

"Ah!It's not my bussiness...sorry"Lucy said while blushing

"It's fine...in the past you always used to say something like that"Natsu said to kinda cheer Lucy up

"And you two are still fighting until today which means you never listened to me don't you"Lucy chuckled

"Lucy!"Ukyo called out to her

"Ah...coming see you later Natsu"Lucy said with a smile

When Natsu saw Lucy running to Ukyo he remembered what Mirajane said:"...Lovers look" that word/s echoed through his mind many times and everytime it echoed his chest hurts and then he thought:"Why does my chest hurts? Lucy's just a friend" he told that to himself many times but the pain never go away in mfact the more he told that to himself the more his chest seemed like forever until Lisanna called him.

"Natsu...Natsu..."Lisanna called out to him

"Ah! Lisanna"Natsu said finally snapping out of his thoughts

"Erza is calling for you she wants to know if you wanna go to a job?"Lisanna explained (Kind of.)

"Ah...sure"Natsu said while making his way to Erza and the others

As Natsu and the others were walking towards the exit Natsu stared at Lucy seconds later Lucy noticed it but Natsu didn't look away in fact he savoured the moment more then he heard Lucy whispered:"Take Care".Of course hearing that Natsu cheered they were walking towards their destination some thoughts suddenly popped at Natsu's mind:"Friends...I'm really just satisfied with being just friends?" When Natsu thought about it his thought's answer was:NO!.The shocked Natsu only snapped at his thoughts when Erza called him.

"Natsu...Natsu...NATSU!"Erza called to Natsu

"Eh?What is it Erza?"Natsu asked when he got detached to his thoughts

"We're here"Erza replied

After that they went back to the guild few days later Natsu felt like he needed a someone's advice so he went to Erza(eating her Strawberry cake),Gray and Lisanna and said:"I need some advice so...wait there's one missing"Mirajane appeared out of nowhere and said:"I'm here" then Lisanna thought:"Wow!looks like when it comes to advices Mira-nee's ears is like a dragon slayer's ears" "There...completed"Natsu said

"So what kind of advice do you need?"Gray asked

"Well...will you explain me this:Everytime I think of Lucy the thoughts of wanting to be until just friends is always appearing and my thought's answer is:No!  
>so can you tell me what are my true feelings to Lucy?"Natsu explainedasked

Everyone in that table was shocked...then Gray thought:"I know this guy is stupid but I didn't know he was this "stupid".Gray only snapped out of his thoughts when Mirajane suddenly spoke.  
>"Well...Natsu you're inlove"Mirajane explained with her hands on Natsu's shoulders and her eyes shining brighter than the sun<p>

"Love?"Natsu the word finally sunk in his brain he blushed his face is much more red than Erza's hair then Natsu looked at Lucy who was laughing and chatting with Ukyo minutes later Natsu decided to accept the answer:"He's inlove with Lucy"

"I'm...inlove with Lucy"Natsu said still blushing then he nodded then Mirajane removed her hands on Natsu's shoulders and said:Yay!looks like NaLu is back even though it's only(looks like)one-sided and UkLu is now fading in my list

~To be Continued~

I actually thought hard about Ukyo x Lucy name even though its obvious that you only just have to combine the first 3 or 2 letters of their name I came up with "YoLu"(Sounds like Yolo so for that I facepalmed myself),UkCy,UkLu,YoCy,UkCy..even though UkCy sounds nice (for me) than UkLu I still used UkLu...anyway Chapter 6 is now being made. 


	6. Rival

Um...I'm still making the one shot...LOL..enjoy this chapter 6 whoops I almost said 7...and Ukyo's magic will be revealed soon .

.  
>Chapter 6:Rival!<p>

After Natsu realised that he loves Lucy he began thinking ways of making her fall in love with first step was:Get close to her Natsu decided to tag along with Lucy (and Ukyo) when they're doing jobs.

*What happened*

"Lucy!"Nastu called Lucy from a distance

"Natsu?"Lucy responded from the call

As soon as Natsu reached asked if he need something from her.

"Do you need anything?"Lucy asked Natsu

"Do you wanna do a mission together?"Natsu asked Lucy while holding paper with a mission on it and kinda ignoring her question

"Catch a bunch of theives for 400,000 jewels"Lucy said reading the paper aloud

"So...wanna do it?"Natsu asked with a big smile

"You're not gonna go with your usual team?"Lucy asked Natsu

"No...they're are lazy today"Natsu lied to Lucy

"Sure...let's do it let me get Uk-"Lucy was cutted as she turned around and saw Ukyo chatting with Gajeel she dosen't want to bother him so she decided to do the mission alone with Natsu

"On second thought let's just do it together"Lucy said as she turned around to face Natsu

"Okay."Natsu said with a calm voice but deep inside his celebrating

As they approached Mirajane to stamp the paper Lucy noticed Mirajane's eyes shining brighter than the stars but she decided not to ask about Mirajane stamped the paper Natsu and Lucy exited the guild but they were stopped midway by Ukyo and said:"I'm coming with you too"

"Ukyo!"Lucy said suprised

"Sure..."Natsu said trying to sound not disappointed

Lucy turned around the bar and saw Mirajane her eyes that shone like the stars were they reached the town where the theives were always spotted they asked around about the they found the theives whereabouts...well of course they started to fight Lucy summoned Scorpio and Scorpio almost buried the theives alive in the sand but the theives got out of the sand and Lucy thought:"I underestimated them".Next is Natsu he released a Fire Dragon's Roar it didn't theives was almost getting away when Ukyo said:"ROAR OF THE WATER DRAGON!".Natsu was suprised at Ukyo's power but he became more suprised when he saw the theives there laying down waiting to be put in high fived Ukyo and said:"Amazing as always" then she did the same to Natsu but she said:"We did it!.After they finished the job mission and returned to the approached Erza and reported to her that Ukyo was a Dragon slayer too.

"what?...Ukyo's a dragon slayer too"Erza said in suprise

"And it looks like his...stronger than me"Natsu added

"What do you mean?"Erza said hoping to hear more

"Well you see...earlier when we were catching the theives I released a Dragon's roar and I'm sure the theives were hit but it dosen't seem like they were effected at all but when Ukyo released his' the next thing I knew the theives was laying down"Natsu explained

"Well don't worry too much about it maybe they have a fire proof...um..."thing"Erza said trying to cheer Natsu up

Natsu proceeded to look at Lucy who was sitting with Natsu noticed Ukyo staring at him but for Natsu it looks like his glaring at him not staring then Natsu thought:"What?is he angry that I almost took Lucy alone with me...Hey!it was just almost"He was cutted from his thoughts when he heard a familliar voice.

"NATSU!"Happy said aproaching Natsu

"Happy?"Natsu said responding to Happy's call

Pantherlily and Happy came back from visiting the other exceeds.

"Natsu looks like you cheered up"Happy said while crying and hugging the dragon suddenly Happy's eyes landed on a familliar blond mage then he screamed

"LUCY!"Happy screamed as he made his way to Lucy's he made it he suddnely hugged Lucy

"A blue cat...you must be Happy"Lucy said

Upon hearing this the blue cat stopped hugging Lucy and looked at her face and said:"Lucy what are you say-"but before he could finish his sentence Natsu grabbed him and said:"I'll explain it to you later"

*After explaining the situation*

"I see"Pantherlily said

"Poor Lucy"Happy said while tearing up

"Yeah and to think that Natsu finally realised his feelings"Gray added

"What do you mean?...I just fell in love with her recently"

"This guy is really a total Idiot"Gray thought loudly

"Really?Do you remember the times where she got kidnapped and you couldn't calm down we still have to tie you up just to calm you down and when we locked you up 'cause we know that you're going berserk about her almost losing her life"Erza explained in Gray's place

When Natsu heard Erza's explanation his feelings about Lucy seem to have grew/grow more and then he only reason he stopped blushing was because Ukyo called to him and he whispered:"Let's meet outside".He was sure that Natsu could hear him clearly because he was a dragon slayer and a dragon slayer have a super hearing When they were finally outside where the other dragon slayer's couldn't hear began to spoke

"What do you want Ukyo"Natsu asked

"I'll be frank with you Natsu Dragneel"

"Huh?"Natsu said in confusion

"You love Lucy too don't you?"Ukyo said

"Wait he heard us...well his a dragon slayer too...wait...did he said "too"Natsu thought

"I'm sure by now you realised that we're now rivals in love"Ukyo said while leaving Natsu behind

"Ukyo is my...Rival"Natsu thought outloud

~To be Continued~

Ahh~ finally I was able to put Happy and Lily in...well that's all please look forward to Chapter 7...which can be uploaded more early (It's weekend).  
>In the next chapter the two will begin competing for Lucy's love...Peace out. <p>


	7. Vacation pt1

Chapter 7...ah~ finally we're getting somewhere well hope you enjoy this one as well and when I readed my chapters from this website I kinda notice some mistake like missing names mispelled words...I'm sure before I upload a chapter I check it carefully well...nothing we can do about it...and advance sorry if there are more mistakes in this or the following chapters .

.  
>Chapter 7:Vacation Pt.1<p>

"Brats listen up!"Makarov screamed to gather all of the guild's attention

all the people in the guild turned to him.

"I know you're all been working hard this past years so I decided to let you all 're going to a beach resort...Now before you all celebrate we will pair up in groups are:White,Black and Red"Makarov explained suddenly holding a cup full of colored papers in it

"So who will start first?"Makarov asked the guild

"I'm up first"Levy said as she stepped forward she got red

*Skip*

It was now Natsu's Natsu was slowly approaching the cup he prayed out loud:"I don't care what color I get just as long I'm in Lucy's group".When Natsu finally picked a colored paper he got red.

*Skip*

It was Ukyo's turn and He got black

*Skip*

It was now Lucy's turn and she got...White.

Ukyo and Natsu's hope to be with her were crushed to pieces

"Now...that you have your groups you should select your leader will be the one who will decide everything while traveling he can even transfer you to the other group"  
>Makarov explained<p>

Red's Leader:Laxus

White's Leader:Erza

Black's Leader:Mirajane

After that the whole guild was busy preparing for the Natsu and Ukyo were done preparing they immidietly approached first one to finish was Ukyo so He approached Erza and asked:"Are you gonna make any of your members to transfer?"Erza simply said:No!.Next is Natsu he asked that if she could transfer Lucy to the Red's said:No!.Natsu was spotted Natsu Sitting in the corner

"Geez~that guy ever since he found out that he has a rival his actions became weirder"Gray stated

"Gray-Sama.I'm so glad I'm in the same team as Gray-sama"Juvia said while lurking in the shadows,watching Gray (They're both in black)

*Day of the trip*

"ah~ I overslept Happy wake up or we will be late!"Natsu screamed to wake Happy Happy didn't wake up so Natsu decided to just toss him in his shoulder

"Ah...*pant*...*pant*...looks like...*pant*...no one has arrived yet."Natsu said as he ran to the meeting place there,he saw a familliar blond mage

"Lucy!"Natsu called out to her

"Ah!...Natsu"Lucy responded while smiling

"What are you doing here?"Natsu said trying to hide his happiness

"Ah...Erza told me to watch over you guys she was afraid that you would do something stupid"Lucy explained

Natsu didn't listen much to Lucy's explanation he was just happy that she was there AND he's grateful to Erza that she send Lucy to his team

*In Erza's team*  
>"I'm sure by now Natsu's with Lucy he better thank me"Erza thought<p>

*Back to the Red team's meeting place*

"Now everyone are you ready?"Lucy asked the whole team

"YES!"Everyone answered,except the dragon slayers

"I understand that you guys have motion sickness but if we don't ride sooner we'll be late"Lucy said trying to cheer the dragon slayers

*Black team*

"Well I shouldn't worry about anything Lucy is in Erza's team she's far from Natsu"Ukyo thought (Poor Ukyo)

*Red Team*

Natsu sat next to Lucy when the train moved Natsu laid his head on Lucy's understands that Natsu has motion sickness so she let him off this time meanwhile Natsu was grinning like an idiot and thinking about Ukyo's reaction if he saw what's happening right now

*Black Team*  
>"Why do I have a bad feeling"Ukyo thought while holding his mouth trying not to puke<p>

*At the beach*

"See you later guys"Lucy said to bid farewell

*Black team*

As soon as they arrived at the beach Ukyo quickly dashed at Erza's group

*Erza's team*

"Where are you,Lucy?...If you don't come here Ukyo might..."Erza thought aloud for some reason she knew that Ukyo would come dashing to her group

"Erza...did I make it in time"Lucy called Erza out of nowhere

"Yeah."Erza while turning around to face Lucy

Seconds later Ukyo arrived(well...figures) and of course he checked the gang finished unpacking everyone went to the sea to play well execpt for Natsu and was exchanging glares from a who saw them thought the same thing:"Are they communicating through glares".There glares were cut when they saw Lucy in blushed because its the first time he saw Lucy in a already saw Lucy like that many times so it isn't really new to and Ukyo asked Lucy (at the same time)If she wants to play in the sea but she said:"Sorry I already said to meet with Erza maybe later"She apologized while walking away

~To be Continued~

Sorry that this chapter is kinda reason why is I'm building up the story for part 2 so...sorry


	8. Thanks(Not a chapter)

Hi! Sorry to disappoint you

In my past chapters I noticed some mistake while I was reading it in this website

The website seems to have deleted some words which leads to the thought that the grammar or spellings of the word is wrong

How did I know?

I compared the file from the website and the one from my laptop

Original File:

Natsu was brawling with Gray blah blah blah

Website File:

Natsu was brawling with blah blah blah

(Gray was deleted D: )

But still let's not blame all the mistakes in the website,maybe in the future I may accidentally make a mistake so I'm gonna say sorry already (All I do is say sorry -_-)

and please pardon me for not correcting it...End of story

Um...thank you for the reviews I really appreciate it :D

Maybe in the future I'll make some NaLu stories that are based on my mangas (Yes,I make mangas).

I'm happy that the times I spent in the computer was not wasted and those time that I'm nearly late to school because of writing I would be like:"Um...there's still 30

minutes maybe I'll write half of the chapter...*later* What time is it?...CRAP! I'm gonna late (good thing that you only need 5 minutes to walk to school from my house XD)

By the way I still can't thank enough for the support I only took wrting fanfic because I wanted to take a break from mangas (but seems like I'll continue writing)

Last question:

Can you describe me what kind of personality will Natsu have if he became a Yandere?

Peace out.

~ AnimeCoupleFinder


	9. Lonely and alone (Vacation pt2)

Thanks for the 1000+ views (for me that's too many)

Chapter 7.1:Lonely and Alone

The whole guild is still having fun at the beach Natsu and Gray are brawling at the beach while Lucy and Ukyo are playing with the noticed that Lucy was looking at Natsu and he felt kind of depressed "Lucy"Ukyo called out to Lucy

"Yes?"Lucy responded

"Why are you staring at Natsu?"Ukyo asked Lucy

"Ah...I was just thinking of how funny he is."Lucy responded her face has a light shade of pink

"Really? He dosen't look funny to me"Ukyo said

"Are you staring at his muscles...I have muscles too you know"Ukyo continued

"What are you talking about?"Lucy said while blushing

"Here!"Ukyo said while showing his arm (with muscles(big as Natsu's muscles)XD)

"W-what?"Lucy questioned while blushing even more

"Touch it!"Ukyo responded,he closed his eyes to (try) hide his light pink face

"Wh-Why?"Lucy asked still blushing

"No questions just touch it...we're childhood friends are we"Ukyo answered his pink face becoming more visible

"Um"Lucy nodded then she proceeded to touch Ukyo's muscles

"Wow!they're bigger than I thought"Lucy complemented Ukyo

"Told ya!"Ukyo said while smiling (both of their red/pink faces is gone)

"You didn't say anything about it being bigger"Lucy corrected Ukyo

Natsu saw what Lucy and Ukyo are doing he felt irritated so he threw a fireball at Ukyo the fireball almost burned Ukyo's face then he felt a nerve snap and began attacking Natsu and screamed:GRAY!LEAVE THIS TO ME!...WATER DRAGON'S ROAR

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR"Natsu screamed

Their powers collided and then both vanished they continued fighting like that while Lucy was watching them from a distance smiling and giggling until she felt something her head was hurting like hell she decided to sleep in her room but she fainted before she reached her room but before she fainted she screamed because of the pain

Lucy's scream caught everyone's attention especially Natsu and Ukyo's all rushed at where the scream came from and they all found a pale Lucy who looked quickly healed her and she seem to have regain some of her color (skin color) after that Ukyo brought her to the clinic

*Lucy*

"Eh?What's going on?...Why there's black smoke everywhere?...moreover why I'm floating?"Lucy questioned but she didn't hear a single answer

Suddenly a bright light flashed right before her eyes...after the light quiet down she re-opened her eyes and was surprised at what she saw next

*Clinic*

Natsu and Ukyo was the only two who were left in the clinic

"I wonder if she collapsed from the heat?"Ukyo questioned

"No way it's not even that hot."Natsu answered

"You're a FIRE dragon slayer,you're already used to the heat you idiot"Ukyo said with a voice that is pissed

"Ah...that's right"Natsu realized

"Anyway would you just get out"Ukyo said

"What was that?"Natsu said with an angry voice

"I said Get out!"Ukyo said

"Want a fight you bastard?"Natsu questioned Ukyo

They were about to brawl each other when suddenly a voice interrupted them.

"Why are you guys gonna fight"Said a very weak voice

Both of them searched at where the voice came from it was Lucy's

"Are you okay?"Ukyo asked Lucy with a worried face

"Yes,I'm fine"Lucy answered with a smile

"Sorry I couldn't help you"Ukyo said with a tone of regret

"Don't worry I'm fine"Lucy said trying to cheer Ukyo up

Then suddenly Natsu remembered something from the past

"Lucy,I'm sorry I couldn't protect you"Natsu apologized

"What are you talking about? you already done more than enough for me"Lucy said with a smile to cheer him up .

.  
>"Natsu...Natsu...Natsu"Lucy called to him but she's getting no response<p>

He only snapped out of his thoughts when Ukyo elbowed him in the stomach

"She's calling you"Ukyo whispered

"What is it Lucy?"Natsu asked

"Are you okay? You seem to be lost in your thoughts"Lucy asked Natsu

"Yeah i'm fine don't worry about me."Natsu said trying to not make Lucy worried about him

"Good."Lucy said smiling

"Ah...I want to go to my room"Lucy said as she was getting ready to stand up

" have to rest"Natsu said restraining Lucy

"I don't feel comfortable here so please let me go to my room"Lucy pleaded

"Fine...here ride on my back."Natsu offered his back to Lucy

"Don't burn her Salamander"Ukyo said with a glare

"Why are you making it sound like my back is on fire"Natsu said with a angry tone

"Because It is"Ukyo said with smirk

"Ah~that's it here Lucy ride on my back instead"Ukyo offered her the same way Natsu did

Lucy was standing up but she was all wobbly she failed to stand up still and for some reason she began losing consciousness making her fall into Natsu's back

"Ah...see Lucy prefers me over you"Natsu bragged at Ukyo

"You bas-"Ukyo was cutted because he saw Lucy already asleep in Natsu back

"You win this time..hurry go carry her to her room...and if you try something funny...I'll make sure that I'll drown you to death"Ukyo threatened

"Tch...I know"Natsu replied kind of pissed off

*On the way to Lucy's Room*

"Eh...Ukyo"Lucy said with a weak voice

"No...I'm-"Natsu was cutted because Lucy suddenly spoke again

"You know what...I regained some of my memories"Lucy stated

"R-really?"Natsu said in delightment

"Um(yes)...but it was a lonely one"

"What kind of memory was it?"Natsu asked slowing down in his tracks

"Well...you see..earlier I fainted right...during those times that I'm unconscious...I was regaining some of my memories...what I saw was:I was sitting at the bar alone while everyone is with Lisanna...I'm happy because Natsu is finally reunited with Lisanna but I'm sad at the same time too because I felt like I been replaced and betrayed...during those times I'm so happy when someone at the guild talked or greeted me and before I continue my memory told me that Natsu was my best friend...but why...why do I feel that he's the one that betrayed me the most...You know one day I heard them talking."

Natsu:Well...should we do this one

Lisanna:I go get Lucy

Natsu:No,she probably won't agree to this one

Lisanna:Why?

Natsu:She dosen't go to missions like this one

Lisanna:Are you sure?

Natsu:Yeah.I'm her best friend so I know everything about her

Before Lisanna could talk Natsu pulled her away

"I know that Natsu dosen't want to bother me so why I'm getting sad and angry"Lucy continued

Lucy tightly gripped Ukyo's(Natsu) shoulders even more,Natsu felt something running down his back it was Lucy's tear.

"I got no right to be angry...I mean who won't be like that after they meet their so-thought-dead childhood friend / family...I don't blame everyone...so why I'm getting angry and sad"Lucy said while crying

Natsu stopped at his tracks and he grinded his teeth to stop himself from crying but a tear run down to his cheek and he thought:Sorry Lucy...sorry...that I didn't help you during those times it must be hard to keep smiling in front of me-"his thoughts were cutted when Lucy continued

"But I was happy when I met you again I felt how exactly Natsu felt when he met Lisanna again...so half of my anger was removed...thank you Ukyo"Lucy ended

Natsu was crying while grinding his teeth then suddenly Ukyo felt like he wanted to check on Natsu and Lucy so he went up and he saw Lucy crying in her sleep while Natsu was trying to hold back more of his tears.

"Oi...what happened?"Ukyo asked looking worried and angry at the same time

~To be continued~

Please look forward to the future chapters because that's when Natsu will make his gonna do everything just to make Lucy his and forgive him

and here is some of the sentences that I tried to correct but the website wouldn't save it:

Ukyo and Lucy was playing with the sand Ukyo noticed Lucy

Natsu and Ukyo's attention then everyone rushed

They found a pale Lucy who looked lifeless wendy healed her

no you have to rest


	10. Drama Queen

Um…okay…I got nothing we'll just dive in into the chapter -_-

Chapter 8:Drama Queen

After Ukyo took over the operation to tuck Lucy immediately asked Natsu .

"Oi…what happened back there?"Ukyo asked Natsu

"I never knew…"Natsu said while thinking deeply

"Huh?"Ukyo wondered

"I wonder what she thinks of me now?"Natsu asked himself still thinking deeply

"Oi…snap out of it"Ukyo said while grabbing Natsu's clothes collar

"Ah!"Natsu snapped his eyes widen

"Don't tell me that he was thinking of something this whole time"Ukyo thought kind of pissed

"Look,I want to know what happened…why the hell that the two of you are crying?"Ukyo asked

"Lucy felt she was betrayed"Natsu started

"Why?"Ukyo asked hoping to hear more

"Well…"

*the whole guild*

"I wonder if Lucy-san is alright"Wendy wondered while looking upstairs

"Well…nothing will happen if we just sit around here let's go check her out"Charle said

"I'm coming too"Erza said

"Me too"Gray said following Erza

"Where Gray-sama goes that's where Juvia goes"Juvia said

"You guys go there while I'll make something for Lucy"Mirajane said

"Okay"Everyone agreed

*Ukyo and Natsu*

"I see…well are you going to tell anyone besides me about this"Ukyo said understanding Natsu's story

"Yes…I'm planning to say it in the whole guild"Natsu said looking down at the ground

"…" Ukyo was thinking of a suggestion

"I think it's better if you don't"Ukyo suggested staring down at Natsu

"Why?"Natsu asked staring up at Ukyo while rising an eyebrow

"I don't think this is the best time and everyone came here to have fun I don't think Lucy wanted them to worry about her being "betrayed issue" so let's keep quiet for now" Ukyo said

"You're right…I don't want everyone worrying about it"Natsu said agreeing at Ukyo's suggestion

*Erza,Gray,Wendy,Charle,Juvia*

"…so let's keep quiet for now"Ukyo said

"Did you heard that he said to keep it quiet for now"Juvia stated

"Maybe…those two…are gay(relationship)"Juvia said trying to guess

"I don't think that's it Juvia-san"Wendy said trying to cut Juvia's wild Ideas

"You're right…I don't want everyone worrying about it"Natsu said

"For Juvia seems like they really have that "kind" of relationship…it's just Juvia's opinion though"Juvia said

"I don't think so…they're both trying hard to win Lucy's affection…even though I think that Ukyo has all the advantage"Erza said eyeing the two carefully

"Looks like their conversation ended shouldn't we pop up by now?"Gray said consulting everyone

"Um"everyone agreed

"Ukyo-san!"Wendy called out to Ukyo

"What were you two talking about?"Juvia asked hoping for an answer

"Nothing biggie"Ukyo replied with a smile

"How's Lucy doing?"Erza asked

"She seems fine… she taking a peaceful nap right now."

"Can we check her out?"Gray asked

"Sure."Ukyo answered

Everyone went to Lucy's room except Gray wanted to ask Ukyo why Natsu has been sulking since they popped up or arrived.

"What's gotten into Flame brain?"Gray asked Ukyo while looking at Natsu who dosen't seem to care about the world

"Ah…it's nothing he was just depressed that he didn't get to take Lucy at her room"Ukyo lied

"Okay…"Gray said while leaving the two behind

"I got a little carried away at Natsu's story that I didn't even sensed their smell or their presence

Well…seems like they didn't hear anything about Natsu's story"Ukyo thought trying to cool himself down

*Lucy's room*

"Well…she seems fine…I'm glad"Erza said in relief

"Lucy seems to be sleeping peacefully Juvia is glad"Juvia said while smiling at Lucy

"So how is she?"Gray asked suddenly coming into the room

"She's fine"Erza reassured Gray

"Ummm…"Lucy said as she opened her eyes

"Lucy you're awake"Erza said

"Y-yeah"Lucy said while trying to sit up

"Don't force yourself Lucy-san"Wendy said trying to assist her

"I'm fine"Lucy said

"Are you sure?"Juvia asked

"Yeah…so where's Ukyo?"Lucy asked

"He's outside with Natsu"Gray answered

"Can you eat?"Erza asked

"um…I can manage"Lucy answered

"You don't have to eat it all…at least eat half of it"Juvia said

"Well…just wait we'll bring it up"Erza said as she was getting ready to leave

"Wait…I'm coming too"Lucy said as she stopped Erza

"But…"Erza was cutted when Lucy spoke

"Please… I don't want them to worry more"Lucy said

"Fine…here take my hand"Erza said as she offered her hand to Lucy

They proceeded to head downstairs on the way there they bumped at Natsu and Ukyo heading downstairs Lucy smiled at Natsu but what Natsu felt was not happiness but pain for him that smile was killing him because he knew that Lucy was forcing herself to smile in front of him.

"Are you alright now?"Mirajane asked Lucy

"Yes…yes I'm fine Mira so please don't worry about me"Lucy said as she chuckled

"Here this will help you regain your strength."Mirajane said as she handed a cup of soup at Lucy

"Thanks"Lucy said as she smiled

*Later*

The whole guild was still having fun on the beach while Lucy just watches over them.

"Lucy why not join us"Someone in the guild said

"No thank you please go ahead and enjoy yourselves"Lucy said while walking closer to the sea so that he could hear her. Soon she became out-of-balance 'causing her to fall into the shore and become wet Natsu saw it and rushed to her rescue

"C..c..c-c-cold"Lucy said while shivering

"Here"Natsu said while offering his hand

"T-thank you"Lucy said while trying to take his hand

"It's warmer than Ukyo's hand…well he is a fire dragon slayer after all"Lucy thought

"It's warm"Lucy stated while staring at Natsu's hand

Natsu saw Lucy staring at his hand causing him to blush so in order to prevent his face blushing more he quickly snatched his hand back.

"Hurry! And change your clothes"Natsu said

"Ah!...yeah"Lucy said startled

When Lucy walked away Ukyo approached Natsu.

"Oh… You're not depressed anymore"Ukyo said

"Ah…yeah seems like it"Natsu said smiling at his hand

"Good. Because you're really being a drama queen earlier"Ukyo teased Natsu

"What did you say bastard?"Natsu asked with a raging voice

"I said you were being a Drama Queen."Ukyo repeated

"You asked for it" Natsu said while he punched Ukyo's face

"Why you-" Ukyo said when he got ready to punch back

"Ah! There we go again…"Gray said while watching the two afar

*On the way back*

"Lucy?" Ukyo said

"Ah! Erza said to come with you guys"

"Really?"Ukyo said

"Yeah."Lucy said while smiling

"Ah….Erza you're too kind"Ukyo thought

*Natsu*

"Poor him" Gray said looking at Natsu

Natsu was holding his mouth and said: "Lucy…"

When I was writing this chapter I kept staring at Ukyo's name and said:

Why did I even named him Ukyo?

Maybe because that's the only name I could come up with at that time

BTW I was having doubts of uploading this chapter since for me this chap. is lame or a cliff hanger

We're finally getting closer to the end


	11. SORRY NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN APOLOGY

I might not upload anything for a while because I keep getting requests from my classmates to draw "that" character or "this" character and the time they gave me was very short so I'm trying to finish it all as soon as possible

But don't worry the 11th chapter is already half way done

Thank you for Understanding

~AnimeCoupleFinder


	12. Dragon Slayers are scary

Chapter 11:Dragon Slayers!

*Clinic*

"Lucy…Lucy…"Ukyo called out

"umm…"Lucy said as she woke up

"Ukyo…"Lucy continued as she sit up

"Are you okay?"Ukyo asked

"Yes…yes I'm fine" Lucy said

"That's the 3rd attack" Ukyo said

"Y-yeah…"Lucy said

"So…what did you remember this time?"Ukyo asked trying to lighten up the mood

"Grand Magic Games…I lost 2 times but the whole guild still supported me" Lucy said

"Especially Natsu…"Lucy continued with a shade of pink in her face

"I see…"Ukyo said while smiling but deep down he was hurt

"I wonder if I still have a chance Lucy…a chance to keep up with that guy"Ukyo thought

"Ukyo…you're keeping this a secret to them that I'm gaining some of my memories…right?" Lucy asked while looking at Ukyo in the eyes

"Y-yeah"Ukyo replied

"Thanks…I want to tell them myself but I only want to reveal it when I already regain all my memories"Lucy said

"I know…now go rest some more"Ukyo said as he was preparing to leave the clinic

"Yeah…"Lucy replied

*Flashback*

"Ah…as I thought being here with Lucy is the best"Ukyo thought as he rested his head in Lucy's lap

"Hey…Ukyo"Lucy called Ukyo

"Hm."Ukyo responded while looking at her

"You remember what I said about last time when you were carrying me towards my room"Lucy said

"Ah…you mean when you said you remembered a little bit about your past."Ukyo responded

Lucy nodded and said:"You still didn't tell about it to the others right?"Lucy said hoping for a yes

"Y-yeah"Ukyo responded

"Good…let's keep it a secret then…until I regain all my memories…then let's surprise them"Lucy said with a smile

"Sure"Ukyo said

*END*

As soon as Ukyo exited the door Erza and Gray approached him and asked him about Lucy

"How's Lucy?"Erza asked with a worried look on her face

"She's good…"Ukyo responded

"This is the 3rd time…what's happening to Lucy's body…should we take her to a doctor"Gray suggested while scratching his head

"No…She'll be fine" Ukyo said as he clenched his fist

"But even-" Erza's dialogue was cutted by someone

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu said with a big,wide smile

Natsu,Lisanna and Wendy (for some reason Erza didn't come with them)

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu asked Ukyo cheerfully

Ukyo frowned while thinking of what to say and finally he gave up and said:

"Come here,flame brain"Ukyo said as he dragged Natsu by the scarf

"Hey!What's the big Idea?"Natsu said as he tried to free himself

"The way Ukyo drags Natsu right now it kinda reminds me the time they destroyed the half of the town…because after they destroyed the half of the town…master was dragging them like that…good thing at that time Lucy was asleep"Erza said

"Yeah…and do you remember the time where Natsu and Ukyo had to be separated for like a week because every time they meet they would beat each other up"Gray said chuckling

"First days of Rivalry…I miss it"Erza said

"Rivalry between dragon slayers sure is scary"Gray said

*Outside the guild*

"Now… Can you tell me what is going on?"Natsu asked while rearranging his scarf

"Listen here…Lucy's in the clinic right now she fainted again just like last time"Ukyo explained

"WHAT!...I'll check on her"Natsu said as he was preparing to ran off

"Wait!"Ukyo halted Natsu

"What is it?"Natsu asked annoyed

"She seems to regain a little bit of her memories"Ukyo said

"Really?What did she remember this time?"Natsu asked becoming interested in the topic

"Grand Magic games…she said that even though she lost 2 times the guild still supported her…"Ukyo said

"That's all?"Natsu asked

"Can you tell me all about what happened during the Grand Magic Games apparently Lucy dosen't want to give the full information"Ukyo pleaded

"Uhh…sure"Natsu said looking kind of confused

"And…can I punch you after I say the last piece of information?"Ukyo asked

"Why?"Natsu asked while rising one of his eyebrows

"It annoys me"Ukyo reasoned

"Fine!"Natsu said just wanting to know the information

"*sigh*…and she said "everyone supported me especially Natsu"Ukyo said in disgust

"Really?"Natsu said with a shade of pink in his cheeks

"Yeah…SO SUFFER NOW!"Ukyo said as he punched Natsu

"Huh?Not fighting back?"Ukyo said while he looked at Natsu

"Nope.I'm just so happy about that last part that I don't wanna punch anyone"Natsu said while smiling widely

Ukyo felt a vein pop in his head

*Inside the Guild*

"What was that?...An explosion"Erza said as she looked outside and saw Natsu and Ukyo fighting all over the town causing explosion and stuff

*Town*

"I thought you were too happy to punch someone?"Ukyo asked as they continue to fight

"Yeah…but you're just getting in my nerves"Natsu responded

*Guild*

"This is bad if we don't stop them…it may not be half but whole this time" Erza said as she re-equipped her armor

"Let's go" Gray said while he ran outside the guild following Erza

"YEAH!"the whole guild said following the two

"He he~!... competition between Dragon slayers sure is scary" Mirajane stated while smiling

~LATER~

"You two…when will you stop causing all this ruckus ?"Laxus said as he dragged the two around with a bunch of lump on the head and punches in the face

"We're Sorry."the two said at the same time

In the next chapter:

Ukyo and Natsu is in the of a conversation when suddenly Lucy appeared behind them and it seems like they're ignoring her.

(The next chapter may or may not change)

A little peek at what happens to me in real life:

I was lying down in the couch when suddenly mom said:

"Aren't you gonna finish your next chapter."

"Huh?...I want to take a break…I been drawing too much…do you think I can type with my hands like this"

"Oh yeah and you still have to submit the next page of your manga right?"

"I forgot!...I still haven't drawn that part yet"

(Yeah in real life sometimes my tasks piles up…so advance warning the next chapter might take more time to be finished)


	13. Ukyo's Fiancee

Chapter 12: Ukyo's Fiancee

It was just a usual day at the guild Natsu and Gray are fighting and sooner or later Erza will stop them, Lucy sitting at her usual sit in the bar while chatting with Mirajane and Lisanna , Elfman always saying "MAN!" ,Ukyo chatting with the other guys at the table…when suddenly someone ran towards the guild and hugged Ukyo

"Darling…I missed you." The woman said while hugging Ukyo

The whole guild turned around where the voice came from.

"_Black hair…If I'm right Ukyo said that she's one of my…childhood friends" _ Lucy thought

"Lori…?" Lucy said while looking at Ukyo and Lori

"Lori?" Natsu said confused while approaching Lucy slowly

"My childhood friend" Lucy replied

"Lucy…." Lori said while letting go of Ukyo slowly

"How are you? " Lori asked Lucy

"I'm fine how about you?" Lucy asked Lori

"Good…but now I'm better because I'm finally reunited with my Darling." Lori said

"Darling ?" Lucy said confused

(How Lori looks: She have long black hair , A white blouse, then a short light brown leather jacket and black pants and light brown boots)

"Yeah…didn't Ukyo told you…We're engaged!" Lori said cheerfully

Lucy and the guild was shocked and Natsu approached Ukyo while glaring at him. When Ukyo saw Natsu's glare he could see what he wanted to say.

_"_**YOU'RE ALREADY ENGAGED AND YOU'RE STILL GOING AFTER LUCY!" **Natsu's glare says

"_Scary…" _Ukyo thought

"Lori…." Ukyo called her

"Yes…Darling" Lori turned around

"*sigh*…so that's why" Ukyo said

"Huh?" the whole guild said

"Months ago when I visited Ihara mansion (Lori's family mansion) the maids were gossiping about us being engaged… I thought one of the maids started that rumor so I decided to ignore it…" Ukyo explained

"It's not a rumor it's true." Lori said

"Wha-" Ukyo was cut off by Lori

"Don't you remember you promised me when we were kids…you said that you would make me your wife." Lori said while remembering the memories

"You forced me to agree." Ukyo said while blushing

Ukyo and Lucy heard a snap.

"YOU,LUCY OUTSIDE NOW!" Lori said with a glare

"YES!" Ukyo said with a salute sign

"Okay." Lucy said while walking towards the door

"Why me too." Lucy thought

~Outside~

"Ukyo…" Lori said with a tone of rage

"_Oh-uh… Looks like she's gonna cry…You're dead Ukyo…" _Lucy thought worriedly

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME… WAHHHH!...I HATE YOU BAKA!" Lori said while crying

"There goes her attitude(I don't really what to call it…sorry) again…_why do I need to be here?…Ukyo calm her down…QUICK!"_ Lucy thought

"Oi…calm down…I'm just embarrassed so I denied it" Ukyo said to calm down Lori

"R-*hic*…really?" Lori said

"Yes…really." Ukyo said

"Yay! I Love you Ukyo!" Lori said while she hugged Ukyo

"Uhhhhh…so…" Lucy said

"Ah…I almost forgot…Here." Lori said while handing her a white small envelope

"What is this ?" Lucy asked

"An Invitation to Lilith's Birthday" Lori said still hugging Ukyo

"Lilith?" Lucy said confused

"Oh…yeah…right amnesia." Lori said while touching her forehead

"Lilith is one of our friends...she's the oldest in all of us…she's turning 20…and- Oh-uh…I gotta go" Lori said while pointing at her watch

"Bye!" Lori said as she ran away

"Ah…Lucy you better bring a partner or a date to the party and tomorrow…we're going shopping 8:00 a.m at the Magnolia Station…don't be late." Lori said

"A Date…" Lucy said while blushing

~When Ukyo and Lucy returned at the guild~

"Oh…how it go?...where's Lori?" Mirajane asked

"She said she has something to do." Lucy said as she sat on one of the chairs at the counter

The moment Lucy sat down she began to think of who she will bring with her tom. and at the party

"_Who should I ask?...Ukyo's already with Lori…so-"_ Lucy thoughts were interrupted when someone called out to her

"Natsu?" Lucy said as she turned around

"Yo…are you thinking of something?" Natsu asked her

"No…I'm no-" Before Lucy could finish her dialogue she thought of something

"Natsu!" Lucy said as she stood up from her seat

"W-what?" Natsu said obviously surprised

"Hey…Natsu could I ask you something?" Lucy said

"S-sure." Natsu said

"Um…will you…uhhh…W-will you be my…ehh" Lucy said while blushing

"W-will you be my partner for tomorrow and a party?" Lucy asked while blushing

Natsu was shocked that he couldn't respond.

"I-Is it a N-No." Lucy said

"No…ah…I don't mean "No"…I'll come with you tomorrow." Natsu said while trying to resist blushing

"Really…thank you…then let's meet tomorrow at the Magnolia Station at 8:00 a.m …I gotta go" Lucy said while heading towards the guild's doors

~Lucy~

"_Ah…Why is my heart beating so fast?…why I'm feeling excited? So embarrassing" Lucy thought_

~Guild/Natsu~

"_I don't really know…what tom. or the party is all about but as long as I'm with Lucy I'm fine." _Natsu thought while making a foolishly happy face

When Ukyo saw Natsu's face he snapped and punched him making him fly across the guild and making the whole guild silent and watch them two.

"You bastard." Natsu said as he recovered from the punch

"You should not make that kind of face it's annoying." Ukyo said

"Oh. Don't tell me you're jealous be-" Natsu was interrupted by Ukyo

"I wasn't talking abo-" Ukyo was interrupted by Natsu

"Ukyo's jealous…Ukyo's jealous" Natsu teased him

"Why you-" Ukyo said

"WATER DRAGON'S ROAR" Ukyo continued

"You- "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR" Natsu said

"Ah~ Stop them before they destroy the town again" Levy said

~To Be Continued~

A.N: Okay so I know I have a lot of Grammar mistakes but I have no time to correct them now (I correct them later) Sorry for the late update I recently changed the this chapter

Oh yeah and In the next Chap.

in the next chapter Lori has something to tell Natsu…It's about Lucy

Peace Out

~AnimeCoupleFinder


	14. Her Feelings!

Chapter 13:Her Feelings!

"*pant*…*pant*…*pant*" Natsu panted as he ran

"_I hope I'm not late" _Natsu thought as he ran

When Natsu reached the meeting place he didn't saw any familiar blond woman nor a black haired woman instead he saw a black haired man it was Ukyo.

"*pant*…Uk…*pant*…yo?" Natsu said as he stopped

"Oh…it's just you…flame brain…" Ukyo said with a bored face

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked while sitting down

"I'm Lori's partner." Ukyo replied

"Oh…well that's obvious since she's your fiancée." Natsu said

Few minutes later Natsu noticed that Ukyo is getting tense up

"Uhhhh…what's wrong?" Natsu asked

"T-train…" Ukyo said

"Ahhh…" Natsu said while slowly becoming nervous

Few minutes later Lucy arrived at the meeting place

"Sorry…*pant*…I'm…late" Lucy apologized while trying to catch her breath

"Oh…It's fine…Lori is still not here so don't worry." Ukyo said

"Yo! Lucy" Natsu greeted

"H-Hi!" Lucy greeted back still catching her breath

When Lucy finally caught her breath she proceeded to sit down and said:

"Uh…Sorry for dragging you in this Natsu." Lucy apologized

"D-Don't apologize it's fine." Natsu said

"In fact "the bastard" is really happy." Ukyo whispered that only Natsu can hear

"What was that?" Natsu asked while looking pissed

"Lori is sure taking long" Lucy said while looking around the station

"Well…maybe she's making herself well-groomed…who dosen't want to look good in the eyes of her fiancée" Natsu said

Natsu heard a "snap" sound.

"That makes sense." Lucy said

~Minutes later~

"It's already 9:01 a.m…she's one hour late…this is so un-" But before Lucy could finish her dialogue someone yelled Ukyo and Lucy's name

"Ukyo!...Lucy!" Lori yelled as she ran towards them

"Sorry…*pant*…I'm SO…*pant*…la-…*pant*…te." Lori apologized

"It's fine…" Lucy said

"Oh…Who's that?" Lori asked as soon as she caught her breath

"Ah…this is Natsu Dragneel…uh…he's my p-partner." Lucy said while blushing

"I'm Lori Ihara…Nice to meet you Natsu Dragneel." Lori said

"Nice to meet you too." Natsu said

"Now let's get going." Lori said cheerfully

"Yeah…" Lucy said while looking at the two poor dragon slayers

~Train~

"I can't take this anymore…I w-wanna get off" Ukyo said while trying not to barf

"L-let me o-o-o-off" Natsu said while holding his stomach and mouth

"_Natsu Dragneel…I hope you'll be able to complete this mission" _Lori thought as she looked at him

~When they got off the train~

"_It's time!"_ Lori thought loudly

"Hey~! Lucy, Ukyo can you buy us some drinks ." Lori said

"Eh?" Lucy said confused

"Huh? D-Don't y-y-you s-see I'm i-in-" but before Ukyo could finish his sentence Lori interrupted him with a glare

"S-Sure thing…Let's go Lucy!" Ukyo said as he gestured Lucy to follow

"Um(Yes)…" Lucy said as she proceeded to follow

When the two was nowhere in sight Lori looked at the poor pink- haired dragon slayer who was exhausted then she suddenly said:

"You like…no I mean you love Lucy don't you." Lori said with smirk

"W-What?" Natsu said suddenly becoming alerted

"I said you love Lucy don't you" Lori said

"No I-I don't" Natsu said with a shade of pink

"Don't lie to me…I already know by the way you look at her." Lori said

"What? I already said that I-" But before Natsu could finish his sentence Lori interrupted him

"I'm glad…" Lori said with a sweet smile

"Huh?" Natsu said confused

"I'm glad that my friend's love is now being returned to her." Lori continued

"Huh?" Natsu said getting more confused

"Natsu…Lucy…She loves you…Lucy loves you." Lori said while looking up in the sky

A wind blew towards them when she said that.

"Eh…what do you mean by that?" Natsu asked getting more interested

"Ehhh? Now what you're getting interested" Lori said as she chuckled

"Hey! Cut the crap." Natsu said

"Fine…you know before she…got amnesia…she used to write letters to me." Lori started

"Eh?...but I thought that she only writes letters for her mother." Natsu said

"What?...Did she say anything about her only writing letters to her mom." Lori said

"No…in fact she didn't say anything about writing letters to anyone…I just found about it by accident." Natsu said

"Well…whatever back to the story: In all of the letters she send to me. There was one letter there that's about her feelings for you." Lori said

"Then…?" Natsu asked hoping to know more

"It says: "_Lori…did you know today I realized that I have feelings for my best friend Natsu but I doubt that he will know about my feelings since he only looks at me as a nakama and I think that he'll always think of me as a nakama nothing more, nothing less…"_

"Ohhh…" Natsu said while blushing

"And …yeah there was another letter." Lori said while changing her look from sweet to glare

"It says:_"Hey~! Lori How are you? Sorry that I wasn't been able to write letters to you for 7 years I'm sure by now you thought that I'm old but I'm not. I'm now actually the same age as you and_ _I'll explain it to you sometime later…You know Lori Natsu's childhood friend came back and you know this past few weeks I been ignored by the guild especially Natsu…Well I don't blame them since they thought she's dead for 2 years…Hey! Do you think I have a chance to be Natsu's girlfriend?..."_

"How dare you do that to her!" Lori said with a trace of rage in her voice

"But…after all that I know she still loves you." Lori said her voice changing from rage to soft

"So…Natsu…today make her remember her feelings…" Lori said with a trace of sadness in her eyes

"Eh?" Natsu said

"Her memories may be erased…but not her feelings." Lori continued

"O-Okay...I got it…" Natsu said

"Thanks…" Lori said

Few minutes later Lucy and Ukyo arrived with the drinks

"*pant*…*pant*…S-sorry Lori that we're late." Ukyo apologized

"*sigh*…It's fine." Lori said while she grabbed the drink

~Some minutes later~

"So where should we start." Lori said while leading the group towards the shopping district

"We should start…there." Ukyo and Natsu said while pointing at different directions

"Oh…Well…we'll go that way and you go this way…that way we can enjoy more." Lori said

"Okay…" Lucy said

"But..." Ukyo was interrupted by Lucy who glared at him

"_You don't wanna anger her do you."_ Lucy's glare says

"F-Fine." Ukyo said

"Oh yeah…Lucy…come here for a sec." Lori said as she gestured Lucy to approach her

"What is it?" Lucy asked

"Since you and Natsu will be alone for a while why don't you ask him about your past." Lori suggested

"You're right…I could ask him." Lucy thought

"_You didn't thought of that."_ Lori thought

"Yeah…so get going you two." Lori said while dragging Ukyo away

"_Natsu…I'm counting on you…MAKE HER REALIZE"Lori thought loudly_

~To be continued~

A.N: Hi~! Sorry that um…this is not the chapter where Natsu and Lucy will be spending the time together…(boo)…but wait…I PROMISE that the next chapter Natsu and Lucy will spend time together FOR REAL…and MAYBE in the next chapter Natsu will confess his feelings for Lucy (MAYBE)

Oh and I have a suggestion if you wanna read a NaLu fanfic..."Love Hurts if it's Real"(It's in my favorites) by:Aia Dragfilia (it's already completed)

Again…I'm sorry and yeah Thank you for the 3000+ views

And when I looked at the views in each chapter I noticed that Realization and Rival both have 954 words (just sayin')

Anyway…Peace out

~AnimeCoupleFinder~


	15. May Happiness Bestow Upon You Soon

Chapter 14:May Happiness Bestow Upon You Soon

"S-so where do you wanna go first?" Natsu and Lucy asked at the same time

"W-Where do you wanna go?" Lucy repeated the question

"Uh…I-I don't know…Hey! How about we try that store over there" Natsu suggested while pointing at a store

"Sure…" Lucy agreed

~Inside the store~

"Welcome~" The sales clerk said as she heard the door open

As soon as she saw Natsu and Lucy she immediately thought of them as a cute couple

"What are you looking for ?" the sales clerk asked happily

"Uhh…we're looking for Formal Clothes" Lucy said

"Please,come this way" the sales clerk said

~Formal Party Clothes Department~

"Here we are." The clerk said

"Thanks" Lucy said

After Lucy said thanks the clerk left to assist the next customer while rummaging through the clothes Lucy spoke.

"Um…So…N-Natsu." Lucy said obviously trying to start a conversation

"Yeah…" Natsu replied trying to sound calm

"_S-She seems so nervous…"_ Natsu thought

"Uh…you see…you know…I…" Lucy said

"_Come on Lucy ask him…this is for your own self too…Getting nervous over this…is stupid!" _Lucy thought to herself

"You know Lucy…you're really kind and cheerful just like in the past…" Natsu said

"Eh?" Lucy said while snapping from her thoughts

"Y-You always cheered the whole guild up…It's like you're the guild's source of happiness" Natsu continued

~~~  
>"…And I'm certain that you're my happiness Lucy…"<br>~~~

"_Damnnn…I just wanna say that but…I can't " _Natsu thought while thinking of what might happen if he said it

"Source of Happiness huh?" Lucy said causing Natsu to snap from his thoughts

After Lucy said that Natsu took a quick glance at Lucy he saw her faintly smiling and lightly blushing

"Y-Yeah and you always treat your Celestial Spirits well" Natsu said

"You even tried to open Loke's gate but instead you summoned the Celestial King and after a few minutes of convincing him to open Loke's gate you succeeded and acquired Leo's key." Natsu said

"I see…" Lucy replied

"You also gave me…courage…" Natsu added but this time his starting to blush furiously

"Eh?" Lucy said trying to process what Natsu just said

"While fighting Hades we reached the limit of our power…causing us to be helpless but you hugged me tightly trying to give me courage even though you were scared…You really gave me courage at that time so I wanna thank you L-Lucy…" Natsu said while slightly covering his mouth and trying to stop his face from blushing more

"It's N-nothing don't m-mention i-i-it we're best friends aren't we." Lucy replied

~~~  
>"…But I wanna be more than friends…"<br>~~~

"_I wanna say that so bad" _Natsu thought

Natsu tried to take a quick glance at Lucy this time he saw Lucy blushing furiously while covering her mouth. They just blushed and tried to act calm while rummaging through the clothes. The blushing and "rummaging through" is like going on forever until the sales clerk decided to interrupt them

"Sooooooo…You made your minds yet?" the sales clerk asked cheerfully

"Eh?" the two said in unison

"Looks like you haven't made you minds yet…PERFECT!...Here" the sales clerk said as she hand out some clothes

"Hm?" Lucy said kind of confused

"You see I figured that you two still haven't picked anything so…here are my recommendations" the sales clerk said

"I see…Thanks…you done so much already" Lucy said as she took one dress from the sales clerk's arm

"I'll try this one…" Lucy said while staring at the dress she picked

"…And I'll try this one…" Natsu said while preparing to go to the changing room

~Few minutes later~

"I'm done…" Natsu said as he came out of one of the changing rooms

(Remember the grand magic games…when they dressed as bride and groom…Natsu was wearing the same suit and pants from that "part" except that he has a necktie this time instead of his scarf and the suit and pants is black)

"It looks good on you sir" the clerk said

"Lucy's still not done…" Natsu said

"Sir she's wearing a dress not a suit" the clerk said

"Yeah,right,right…sorry" Natsu said

Few minutes later…the clerk felt that the silence is getting heavier for some reason so she decided to talk.

"You know you two really are a cute…couple...probably the cutest couple I ever seen." The clerk said

"Wha-" the two said in unison

"Eh?...Are you two not a couple?" She said in disappointment

"We aren't a couple…" the two said in unison

"_Well…I wish we were…"_ Natsu thought

"Sorry about that…so what's your relationship then?" the clerk asked

"We're friends…" Lucy answered

"Good Friends…Uh Best Friends…" Natsu continued

"I see~" the clerk replied

~Few seconds later~

Lucy came out of the changing room she wore a kind of a light red wavy gown with mini-jacket  
>Her hair is "Braided bun"<p>

(I'm kind of tired so if you wanna add or redesign her dress…It's up to you)

"Wow you look great..." Natsu complimented while sweat dropping at Lucy's gorgeousness AND blushing

(Okay…I admit…that one is lame)

"*Ahem*…So are you gonna take that?" the sales clerk said

"Ah! Ye-" Lucy said

Lucy was cut off because she tripped from her gown (She accidentally stepped on it). Natsu of course quickly tried to come in her rescue by catching her but he failed in other words he too tripped but he managed to make Lucy land at his stomach/abs. (Hey at least he _half _succeeded)

"A-Are you two okay?" the sales clerk asked

"I think we're f-fine" Natsu said

"_Hmmm…there's something (kind of) that's lying down in my pants and it feels round and soft…It feels like Lucy's breasts"_ Natsu thought

(Okay let's not get too much perverted here)

"_This is bad looks like my "private" is starting to react…" Natsu thought worriedly_

"I-I'm sorry Natsu…." Lucy apologized as she tried to get up from Natsu's stomach

"Uh…no it's okay…these kind of things happens" Natsu said

As soon as they got up from their feet the clerk said

"Hmm…looks like this gown is a little bit long…You can just leave it here and I'll see what I can do about it." The clerk reassured Lucy

"Thanks…When can I pick it up?" Lucy asked

"You can pick it up…anytime next week…" the clerk replied

"Thanks" Lucy said

After Natsu paid at the cashier the clerk whispered something to his ear.

"May happiness bestow upon you" the clerk whispered

"Huh?...T-Thanks I guess" Natsu replied

"Now go get her…" the clerk said as she pushed Natsu outside where Lucy is waiting

~Outside~

The moment they walked a little bit further from the store. They noticed that large crowds have gathered up. If you walk in you'll surely get lost

"Lucy…" Natsu said

When Lucy heard her name she slightly expected that Natsu would lend his hand so she won't get lost but instead of a hand she saw an arm (I'm not saying Natsu removed his arm it's more like his "gesturing" Lucy to hug his arm so that she won't get lost)

"_Hug _it tightly so that you won't get lost…" Natsu said while putting his signature grin on (He's obviously trying to NOT blush)

"O-Okay…" Lucy replied while blushing and proceeding to hug Natsu's arm

After that they went into the crowds…

"_I feel so safe…"_ Lucy thought while tightly hugging Natsu's arm

~To be continued~

There's gonna be a part two before we go back to the "meeting place" because I feel like this is not enough so stay tuned for that.  
>And sorry for my grammar mistakes…I'm just really tired if you don't understand something just ask me<br>I (MAYBE) also post a short chapter about how is Ukyo and Lori doing  
>And HAPPY NEW YEAR! (and Merry Christmas) Sorry for the late greeting<br>Oh yeah and sorry for changing their Attitude/Personality  
>Ahh~ Another chapter done<p>

Peace out

~AnimeCoupleFinder


End file.
